


The New Sith Student

by LD_Little_Dragon



Category: Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LD_Little_Dragon/pseuds/LD_Little_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bandon brings a new student to the Korriban Academy. Based on the old adage 'no one's really dead if you don't see the body'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Sith Student

"Don't dawdle, student," Bandon barked as he approached the doors of the Korriban Sith Academy. "If you do anything to embarrass me I will see you tortured and, if you're lucky, killed."

"I will not let you down, master," the blond-haired man answered in a tone of respect with just a hint of arrogance.

"Guard!" Bandon bellowed. "Open the door."

"Yes, sir," the soldier replied, saluted smartly, and turned to key in the code that unlocked the doors.

The door swung open, and the guard stepped aside to allow the visitors to pass by him. Bandon gestured in his direction, and a shimmering field surrounded the soldier as he froze in mid-step.

"Kill him," Bandon ordered.

"Master?" he whispered.

"Now!"

The man hesitated. He had been a soldier all his life, but killing an enemy in battle was not the same as striking a defenceless man, an ally, down in cold-blood. Bandon was asking him to commit murder. He lifted his lightsaber, and eyed the unmoving sith soldier. Sunlight glinted off the white metal of his shoulder plates, a sight the student suddenly found fascinating, and strangely beautiful. He stepped forwards, and heard his master grunt in satisfaction.

 _Mercy is for the weak_ , the student thought and slashed down, cleaving the helpless soldier in two. "I do not see the point of his death. We have lost a fighter needlessly," he said as the charred remains of the dead man lay before him.

"There are always others to take his place," Bandon said. "Those who cannot feel the force live, or die, at our whim. Those who can feel the force live, or die, at the whim of those who are stronger in the force."

"Yes, master," the student replied, watching Bandon with veiled eyes. _Someday, I will be the stronger_.

"Apprentice kills master, master kills apprentice, that is the way of the Sith," Bandon said, smiling without humour when his student flinched. "Come, I will introduce you to the master of the Academy."

Bandon strode through the stone corridors of the Academy at a brisk pace. Soldiers and students scrambled out of his way when they saw him coming, but Bandon ignored them all. Eyes darting from side to side, his student hurried after. Soon the very air seemed to whisper of power, anger and revenge as they approached a high-ceilinged chamber. Kneeling in the center of the stone floor was a tattooed man, who seemed to be breathing in the dark energies that lay all around him.

"I have brought you a new student," Bandon said.

"Have you?" Uthar, the master of the Academy, replied, looking over at the student. "He has the look of a soldier, and the stench of the Republic still hangs over him."

"I found him on the Endar Spire while hunting Bastila," Bandon smirked. "Would have killed him, but, as you can see, the force is strong in this one."

"Indeed," Uthar said in a voice filled with contempt. "I don't see the point of training an old republic soldier. It would be more useful to let the younger students practice fighting against him. What say you, Republican?"

"I will kill as many students as you can spare to fight me," he said fiercely.

Uthar laughed. "You are a proud one. Well, as a favour to Bandon, we will allow you to train with us. Unless I change my mind, and then we will simply give you to our apprentice torturers."

The man snarled in response, and Uthar smiled. "We will have to teach you manners. What was your name, student?"

"Ulgo, Trask Ulgo," he answered.

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at gamejag 2005


End file.
